1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a protective structure for a fuel pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-321656 (JP 2007-321656 A) discloses a protective structure provided with a protector as a protective structure protecting a fuel pump. The fuel pump has a housing portion accommodating a plunger. The protector is formed in a columnar shape and extends to the rear of a vehicle from the housing portion of the fuel pump. During a collision of the vehicle, for example, the protector is also moved along with the fuel pump as its internal combustion engine is moved. The protector extends to the rear of the vehicle beyond the housing portion of the fuel pump and comes into contact with a member disposed behind the internal combustion engine. In this manner, contact of the member disposed behind the internal combustion engine with the fuel pump is suppressed.